


disturbing the peace

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Genji Has A Pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zenyatta goes for a walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	disturbing the peace

Nights in the monastery were mostly quiet.

Zenyatta likes to walk when he can’t sleep, letting his body fall into the monotony of pacing these well-known halls as his mind wanders far beyond the borders of Nepal--the peace is soothing, the isolation and silence of the night a comfort. With the chirping of insects outside and the creak of the floorboards under him, it’s easy for him to slip into a tranquility deep enough to rival his best meditation sessions.

Usually.

Tonight, however, finds Zenyatta’s serenity interrupted--it starts soft as he returns to the main level of the monastery, barely louder than breathing, hardly a distraction. But as he continues his rounds and heads toward the back of the temple, the noise only gets louder; more defined, as Zenyatta finds he can pick out the break in sound of a gasping breath, a quiet noise akin to a mewl, the panting of a body under exertion. When he reaches the door to the balneary the disturbance gets louder, and he pauses, grappling with his choices: to keep going and pretend he never heard, or peek inside and make sure that whoever is causing such a fuss is alright.

In the end, he has no control over his decision. He nudges open the door and peers inside.

For a moment it’s almost hard to see, with the steam that fills the room; but the more Zenyatta stares, the more he can pick out--like the gleam of smooth white plating, green lights glowing through the mist, a flash of silver. The flex of taupe abdominals catches his gaze, and he recognizes Genji even before he sees the cyborg’s face; before he sees lithe legs folded at the knee and splayed wide, with Genji’s hands buried between his thighs, faint green visible between the frantic movement of his fingers.

For a moment Zenyatta is speechless, helpless but to watch--captivated by the way Genji’s slender body writhes and arches, the shake of his knees, how his head tips back against the wall with a high-pitched, shuddering moan. He’s never seen his student like this before; has never heard him make noises so lewd, never witnessed him so out of control and _primal_. He looks away after a moment, with half a mind to back out of the room, when he hears it: a sudden moan so pitiful and _needy_ that it breaks his heart, pulls his gaze back to the almost-omnic sitting against the back wall.

Genji still hasn’t noticed he has a visitor--and that’s worrying in and of itself for Zenyatta, who has never seen his student anything less than vigilant. He has a worrying thought, terrifying as it is fleeting: what would happen if he left, and someone less gracious came upon Genji in such a state? At the very least, he owes it to Genji to help him back to somewhere more private, where he might handle his… _problem_ in peace.

“...Genji,” he says softly, coming forward; the door snaps shut behind him and wide eyes snap up to his face, and Zenyatta is struck again by how _vulnerable_ Genji looks without his mask, how young and soft. 

“M-Master…” Genji’s voice warbles and he bites his lip, eyes screwing shut; he can’t stop the motions of his hands between his thighs, the clumsy, frantic rubbing, and humiliation makes his cheeks burn as he chokes out, “I-I’m _sorry_ , I don’t know what happened--I-I was bathing, I hit something, then--then _this_ …!”

He splays his fingers wide, and Zenyatta can’t help but look down-- _stares_ at the pale green of Genji’s plump pussy, the flexing hole glazed in shiny slick and framed by rubbery black lips. Genji manages to keep his fingers still long enough for Zenyatta to get a good look, but then immediately goes back to rubbing with a noise like a sob, shaking his head.

“I-I...I can’t…” He chokes on his pants and looks at Zenyatta desperately, tears brimming along his eyes and making them gleam. “I can’t _stop_...Master, _help me_ …”

It takes Zenyatta a few heady moments to find his voice--but then he nods, slowly, sinks down to his knees between Genji’s quivering thighs. “Genji...of course, my dear little sparrow. Let me help you…”

He gathers Genji’s wrists in one of his hands, pulls them up, pinning them gently against the wall above Genji’s head; Genji whines at the treatment, bucking his hips up frantically, and Zenyatta shuffles a little closer with a soft hum. “Genji, Genji… _patience_ , my student. Breathe.”

Genji tries--but then Zenyatta’s fingers run smooth and slick up the slit of his cunt, and he throws his head back with a choked cry as his breath is stolen, hips surging forward for more. Zenyatta obliges his wordless plea with another pleased hum of his mechanics, petting gently over the pretty swell of Genji’s pussy; he spreads the soft black of Genji’s outer lips with his fingers and looks appraisingly at the wet hole within, lit by green nodes and flexing wantonly, appearing as needy as Genji himself.

“Is this what you wanted?” Zenyatta asks softly, keeping Genji’s pussy spread while his thumb rubs over the glowing green nub of his synthetic clit; Genji arches again, a moan all but torn from his throat, and answers in a frantic rush of “Yes! Yes, Master, please-- _please_ don’t stop, _Master_ …!”

Zenyatta presses his face against the soft curve of Genji’s neck, listening to his hitched breaths up close as he continues to rub and play over the smooth cunt offered to him.

“Don’t worry, sweetling....I don’t plan on stopping. We have all night.”


End file.
